An 'F' in Love
by cho-chan09
Summary: An original Naruto. Naruto is in love with the straight-A ice prince of Konoha High School. With graduation looming near, will he be able to confess, or is he doomed to fail? All it takes is a black market drug to erase your worries and create new ones.
1. Chapter 1: The Ice Prince

_**An "F" in Love**_

Naruto was daydreaming again. He couldn't wait until he graduated. The day his life truly began. The day he would confess to the teme he adored so much. He would prove that he wasn't a dobe. The bell rang, jolting Naruto from his daze. "Kuso!" he cursed quietly. His test sat in front of him with only 2 of the 50 questions answered. His sensei took it despite all of his protests. Naruto skulked out of the classroom. As much as he liked that damn raven haired boy he utterly hated him for constantly being in his head. And unbeknownst to the blond, said raven was having similar problems.

Sasuke went into the cafeteria in one of his 'moods'. "Hiya Sasuke!" The one voice he could not stand to hear at that moment rang shrilly in his ears. He glared at the blond on the other side of the counter. It didn't seem to faze the grinning boy in the least. "So what will you have today?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "My usual dobe" Naruto made a pouty face. "Don't you know eating just salad isn't good for you? Get some meat in your system!" If possible, Sasuke's glare deepened. This time, Naruto actually got the hint. He gave an exasperated sigh before handing Sasuke his salad. Sasuke took it and went to pay for it. He then went and sat at a secluded table near the back of the cafeteria that had a convenient view of the serving counter.

As he ate, Sasuke focused on one spot, or rather one person, at the serving counter. The blond smiled at the people he handed food to and Sasuke couldn't help but glare at it. He wished that that smile was directed at him and only him. He didn't have much time left before they graduated. One month to be exact. Sasuke wanted to tell him how he felt but he just didn't know how. No one had ever made him feel the way he felt. It almost scared him but it also fascinated him. How could such a goofy blond guy possibly make him nervous and giddy at the same time? True, he never showed but it was almost overwhelming to keep it bottled up whenever he was near the guy! The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Sasuke dumped his half eaten salad in the trash.

The next class he had was the 1st of 2 classes that he had with the blond. P.E. and English. Sasuke headed for the boys' locker room. As per usual, Naruto caught up to him as he walked through the halls. "What's up Ice Prince?" Sasuke scowled at the nickname. "I told you not to call me that," Sasuke said coldly. Naruto just laughed. "But it suits you! You always act so cold but you look so cool. It's a fitting name." Sasuke blinked. Naruto thought he looked cool? Well, it isn't anything to get all excited over. He probably just admired him as a model student or something. "Whatever" he grumbled as they entered the changing room. They went to their lockers, which happen to be right neighbors, and proceeded to change. Unbeknownst to each other, they took furtive side glances at the other when they thought he wasn't looking. They had no idea that they shared the same feelings and also feared rejection. Even so they entered the gym without a hitch. It was basketball Friday and it was shirts against skins. Sasuke was a skin and Naruto a shirt.

Naruto's team lost. Normally, Naruto was a great player but today he was a bit distracted. He couldn't help ogling, but discretely, at the body of his crush. If he believed in perfection he knew that Sasuke must be somewhere in the category. He was thin but had smooth muscles accenting his torso beautifully. Naruto barely suppressed a moan of desire when Sasuke removed his shirt. It wasn't that he hadn't seen it before; just not out in the open or in this much light. He felt he was in the presence of an angel. A very forbidden, sexy angel. So his team lost because of that damn teme! He felt so frustrated yet strangely sated.

English was the last period of the day and so naturally anyone would just want to relax. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto's English sensei was a no-nonsense type of sensei. Ms. Tsunade wrote their assignment on the board. "Now, this essay should be typed and ready to be turned in on Monday. No exceptions!" Naruto groaned. Great. A 5-paged essay on a book that he didn't even read. Hopefully it had a movie so he could just watch it instead. Sasuke took a chanced glance at Naruto. He smirked as he saw the almost distressed look on the blonde's face as he read the assignment. Sasuke was sure that the dobe didn't read the book. Tsunade started up her lecture for the day. Sasuke only paid half a mind as he began to do an outline for his essay. Naruto hid slightly behind the person in front of him with the assigned book opened so that he could at least read the first chapter before the end of class.

Finally, the bell rang. Naruto all but jumped out of his seat and dashed from the room. Sasuke couldn't blame him. Tsunade's lectures were absolute torture! Sasuke gathered his things and left the classroom. It was getting warmer outside as June rolled near. Graduation loomed ever closer. Naruto stood waiting for his friend outside of the door. "Man, can that old hag talk or what!" Naruto stated as he fell into step beside Sasuke. "Hn," came the reply. "Hey, Sasuke, wanna come over to my house? My mom's visiting a sick aunt and my dad's at the office 'til late. We'll have the whole house to ourselves." Sasuke's perfect mask almost shattered as thoughts of what could possibly happen between him and Naruto in a house all alone flooded his mind. He quickly regained all composure and simply shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? We can get started on our essays as well." Homework was the farthest thing on Naruto's mind as he smiled happily and he and Sasuke made their way to his house.

*Oh, what could possibly happen here? I actually started this story on my phone. XD I sent message from my phone to my e-mail because I was bored and this is what I came up with. Tell me what you think! ^_^*


	2. Chapter 2: Water Anyone?

Naruto unlocked the door to his house. He and Sasuke removed their shoes and went up to Naruto's room. "Do you want anything from the kitchen Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the dark haired boy got comfortable on the desk chair. "Just water." Naruto nodded and went down into the kitchen wearing a devious little smile that Sasuke didn't see. In the kitchen, Naruto pulled out a small phial containing clear liquid. ~Now to see what this baby can do~ he thought. The school doctor, Jiraiya, had given it to him. Jiraiya was Naruto's favourite person in the whole school, besides Sasuke of course. Jiraiya was the only person who knew of Naruto's feelings for the other boy and often tried to help him out. The phial was one such aide. Jiraiya had told him that it was a new product on the black market; an amazing aphrodisiac that would make whoever consumed it pounce the first person they see. Jiraiya had warned Naruto that it hasn't been tested much and that no one knows the full extent of any side-effects. Naruto didn't care, as long as it worked. He dumped the contents into Sasuke's water and then got himself a glass of juice before going back upstairs to his room.

He walked in to find Sasuke had already started on his essay. Naruto almost scowled. "You work too hard." Sasuke scoffed. "You don't work enough. Do you even have all of your credits to graduate?" Naruto's bottom lip jutted out slightly at this. "Of course I do! I'm gonna walk that line with you and everyone else." Sasuke looked up and gave the blond boy a smirk. "Whatever you say, dobe. Can I have my water now?" Naruto almost said no before he remembered what was in the water. He handed the glass to Sasuke before sitting down on his bed and taking a sip of his orange juice. He grabbed his backpack and started rummaging through it to hide the fact that he was watching Sasuke intently. There! Sasuke raised the glass to his lips, those soft curvy lips just perfect for kissing, and took a sip of the water. Naruto continued to rummage and watch, almost sweating with anticipation. "This water tastes good, Naruto." Naruto tried not to look guilty as he grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yea! We just replaced the filter, so it's nice and clean. Nothing unusual in it or anything!" Sasuke gave him a strange look before gulping down the rest of the water. He went back to his essay and Naruto nearly threw his backpack in frustration. What was going on? Why wasn't Sasuke pouncing him? Why wasn't he doing something other than work? Why didn't he say something like- "Hey, Naruto, is it a bit hot in here?" Naruto barely kept his eyes from widening. "Uh, no, not really. Why do you ask?" "You sure? It's really getting stuffy in here." Naruto could see sweat beginning to form on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke wiped it away but more just kept coming. "Damn," the dark haired ice prince murmured. He pulled off his black shirt, exposing his lean torso. Naruto felt blood rush to his face as well as to other, lower regions.

**~Warning! Beginning of a bit of smut. Not all the way just yet though.~**

Sasuke looked over at Naruto as he let his shirt fall to the floor. He never saw a more gorgeous person in his life. "Naruto…" His whole body was on fire and he had the strangest feeling that Naruto could cool him down. He got up and went over to Naruto, hardly registering the look of triumphant disbelief on Naruto's face. Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the bed, grabbing the blonde's wrists in his hands. Naruto's skin felt cool to the touch and Sasuke knew that he needed more to extinguish the fire inside him. He released Naruto and put his hands under his captive's shirt. Naruto's breath caught in his throat at the feel of Sasuke's hands roaming his body. He was surprised to find that his own hands suddenly sprouted minds of their own as they ran along Sasuke's back. In one quick move, Naruto flung Sasuke over onto the bed and got up to straddle him. Naruto's shirt fluttered to the floor as he leaned down to finally capture those lips that had teased and tormented him every time he looked at them. Sasuke's lips were everything Naruto had imagined and more. Soft and warm like nothing that could be described and he was elated to feel them press back as Sasuke responded to him. Naruto's hands roamed the smooth skin of Sasuke's torso, spending extra time molesting his light brown nipples. Sasuke was breathing hard under him and making small, soft mewling sounds as Naruto's mouth settled between his shoulder and neck, sucking and kissing at that spot. Naruto was slightly hesitant as he tugged at Sasuke's pants. Sasuke lifted himself up so Naruto could slide them off and Naruto couldn't help but run his hands over Sasuke's smooth ass and thighs as he pulled them down. "Oh my gosh," Naruto said softly in awe as he gazed lustfully looked down at the now completely naked body of his best friend. What held his gaze longest was Sasuke's rigid soldier, sticking up at full attention. His fingers gently played with the soft black pubic hairs before closing around the shaft. Sasuke let out a breath moan at just this touch. Naruto's mouth widened in a self-satisfied grin as he slowly began to jerk off his friend, using the adequate amount of sweat as lubricant.

Sasuke's eyes were barely slits as all the heat seemed to suddenly accumulate in his groin as Naruto continued to pump his cock. He felt utterly blissful. He knew nothing except for the feel of Naruto's hand. And then it wasn't his hand. Sasuke nearly choked on his moan as he felt the tight warmth of Naruto's mouth around his overly-excited arousal. He couldn't help bucking his hips slightly, wanting to get deeper into the wet oral entrance. It felt so good that before long, Sasuke was pushed over the edge. It took Naruto by surprise, but he wasted no time in completely draining Sasuke into his mouth.

**~Yes, not yet my darlings! This is just a small preview of what's to come. ^_^~**

Sasuke woke up on Naruto's bed, wondering why he was there. He was only wearing his pants and boxers. He looked over at the clock to see that it was already almost 8 o'clock. At that moment, Naruto came in the room. "Naruto, why am I half-naked in your bed?" Naruto looked at him confused before a strange emotion flashed across his face that Sasuke couldn't quite describe. "Sasuke, you don't remember?" "Remember what?" Sasuke asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Naruto shrugged as though he just decided on something. "You were thinking so hard about the stupid essay that you fell asleep. I told you that you work too hard." Sasuke gave him an exasperated look before he got up and retrieved his shirt. "Well, thanks. I'm going to go home now." Naruto just grinned. "Sure, I'll see you later." Sasuke left Naruto's house feeling like he was missing something very important. He had a slight headache but he felt strangely at ease. He didn't see the satisfied smirk on the blonde's face as he watched the dark haired ice prince walk home.


	3. Chapter 3: Fail to Comply

*A/N So we left off with Naruto's devious mind drugging Sasuke! But dear Sasuke didn't remember a think. Poor Naruto must not have been happy about that. So what will happen next?*

Monday arrived far too quickly. Over the weekend, Naruto hadn't thought of anything except Sasuke. He was so occupied by what had happened Friday night that he didn't do his essay. Sasuke, of course, didn't remember a thing about their encounter and therefore did complete his essay. Naruto pouted throughout their final period. Sasuke noticed Naruto's unusual broody mood. "What's wrong with you? Did you finally figure out that essay was too difficult? Why are you taking Advanced English anyway?" Naruto wanted to tell him that he was only there for Sasuke, but he thought that'd be awkward. "Well, it isn't like I can switch out now anyway. And what do you care? You're always so perfect in academics and sports and everything! Why bother hanging with me when all I seem to be doing is ruining your perfect image?" Naruto didn't mean to make it sound so rude and cold and he almost immediately regretted saying it. Sasuke's face was expressionless. "Well, I think that there are some things that you're better at than me. I just wish you'd stop being an ass and see that." Sasuke quickly walked away, leaving Naruto standing and staring speechlessly at the back of his head.

-Idiot!- Sasuke thought to himself as he quickly walked home. Naruto had called him perfect and he had completely thrown it back in his face. He felt like such a jerk. He knew Naruto didn't deserve that. Naruto deserved love and happiness. Naruto, on the other hand, was thinking the exact opposite. He felt miserable and believed that's how he ought to be. Both boys lay awake that night thinking about each other more than they ever had before. The following morning, however, they couldn't bring themselves to look at each other, let alone hold a conversation. They both knew they were acting stupid for a very stupid reason, but both had their enormous egos that just wouldn't let them be. So it took until one week before graduation for them to finally swallow their pride and talk. It was final exam time. All seniors have to go around getting signatures from their teachers after each final. This determined whether or not they would graduate. It was the last day. They'd just finished their English final and were waiting to get their forms signed by Tsunade. They were the last in line. Naruto was completely ignoring Sasuke, with difficulty. Sasuke was glaring so hard out the window that his eyes hurt. Naruto finally sighed and said quickly and quietly, "I'm sorry." Sasuke blinked and turned slowly, hearing but not believing. He saw Naruto with a defiant look face and a slight blush of embarrassment tinted his cheeks. Sasuke thought Naruto never looked cuter. "I want this behind us before we graduate, and I know I was being an ass when I said that so I'm sorry." Sasuke just smirked before ruffling Naruto's hair. "Whatever dobe. I think I'm perfect too." Naruto gave him an incredulous look. "Damn teme! I should've never said that. All it did was go to your head." By this time they'd arrived at Tsunade's desk. They handed over their papers, still bickering. Tsunade gave them each a critical look and they mellowed out. "Mr. Uchiha. It was a pleasure having you in my class. I look forward to hearing good things about you out in the big world," Tsunade said, signing her name on the paper and marking yes in the box next to it. Sasuke took back the paper. "Thank you Tsunade-sensei." Tsunade eyed Naruto with an almost disdainful look. "Mr. Uzumaki, our number one hyper-active class clown. Though you didn't show much interest in my class, I am rather fond of you. However, you didn't quite reach the mark of satisfaction for my class. I hope you do better in summer school." Naruto watched in horror as she wrote no in the box by her signature. "But-" "No buts Mr. Uzumaki. You've had your fair share of warnings. You constantly neglected your assignments or else had some sort of excuse why they were late. I have no patience for you and you can make it up in summer school."

They left the classroom with a storm cloud hanging over them. Naruto had such a dejected look on his face that Sasuke almost wanted to cry. He didn't know how to console his secret crush and it made him feel miserable. As Sasuke was thinking of what to say, Naruto was wishing that he'd paid just a bit more attention. Now he'd never be able to tell Sasuke how he feels! Sasuke would think he was a failure. Someone who would just bring him down. Naruto could've cared less if he got to walk the line with the others or not, but the thought of Sasuke getting his diploma and looking down at Naruto in the crowd with a disappointed look on his face was more than he could bear. "Naruto?" Naruto jumped a bit at the sound of his name. "Huh?" He looked at Sasuke but couldn't really see him. Before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke had reached up and wiped some tears from Naruto's face. "Ack!" Naruto frantically tried to wipe them away. "Naruto, I don't know what to say. This really sucks." Naruto gave a hollow chuckle. "Yea, no kidding. Man, my parents are gonna be miffed!" Sasuke tried to give him a reassuring smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Naruto just looked at him intensely. "Sasuke, there was something that I wanted to tell you, but I can't right now. Please, wait for me." Naruto didn't give Sasuke the chance to react to what he'd just said before he turned around and dashed for home. Sasuke just stared after him in surprise.

The day of Konoha High's graduation came all too quickly. Naruto debated whether or not to go, but decided he owed it to his friends to see them transfer from school life into the adult world. The ceremony went as all ceremonies do. When Pomp and Circumstance began to play, the graduates came out in all their glory. Girls wore green caps and gowns while the boys wore silver. Naruto's eyes honed in on Sasuke. The Uchiha looked spectacular in his silver cap and gown. Naruto was practically drooling. Sasuke caught his eye as the line of graduates passed him. Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto nearly melted. It didn't seem like Sasuke was condemning him for not being there beside him in that line, but Naruto didn't miss the look of sympathy in Sasuke's eyes. And he thought a look of disappointment would be bad. Naruto felt his very soul plummet through the ground. That was not something he could take. His pride couldn't, wouldn't accept any sort of pity from the black haired beauty.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. Naruto barely registered what was going on after he saw Sasuke look at him the way he did. He watched as, one by one, his friends and classmates each walked up onto the stage and received the certificate. Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. They had all made it. They were all walking that stage along with his beloved Sasuke. Naruto had never felt so alone in his life. When it was over, he didn't stick around to congratulate them. He immediately went home to sulk. As usual, no one was home at this hour. His dad was at the office and his mom was somewhere for her modeling company. Naruto was glad to have the house empty for once. It let him get out all of his emotions without being interrupted. He cried and screamed with frustration. How could he have been so stupid? He made a fool of himself in front of the object of his desires. He hated it. The feeling he had in the pit of his stomach was indescribable. He ended up in a restless sleep that night.

A week later, Naruto got up to go to his first day of summer school. He wasn't looking forward to it. There weren't many others, about ten or so. They all sat at random desks and waited for the sensei to come in. And in he came. He had silver hair that stood up in a funny way and he had a black bandana that came over one eye. He wore a turtleneck sweater whose neck was so high it covered half his face. "Hello all. I am Hatake Kakashi, but you may call me Kakashi-sensei. Sorry I'm late. I had to save a kitten stuck in traffic. Now, since you are seniors who were unfortunate enough not to have graduated with the rest of your class, you won't be in a regular class. Instead, you will have a tutor who will come over twice a week. Then at the end of each week, you will come back here and turn in the assignment that I gave you at the beginning of the week. Any questions so far?" It was quite a bit to take in but it was really straight-forward so no one raised their hand. Kakashi-sensei smiled under his turtleneck. "Good! So I'll just need you all to sign this form. Be sure to include your address and telephone number. Your tutors should contact you tomorrow and give you your assignment for the week. See you Friday." With that, he gave a sheet to the person nearest him and left the classroom.

The next day, while lounging on the couch, Naruto heard the doorbell ring. He begrudgingly got up and answered the door. His heart nearly stopped when he saw who was standing on his porch. Sasuke smirked at him, his long black bangs bordering his pale face. "So, dobe, ready to start class?"

*I just want to say that up until this point I was writing half truths. I really did have to take independent summer school because I failed my second semester of Advanced English. I also really did work in my school's cafeteria. ^_^ Unfortunately I didn't get a hot tutor! . Well, some R&R never hurt people! ^_^*


	4. Chapter 4: Tutoring and Whatnot

*A/N (sigh) My computer has a virus that is constantly screwing it up and I have no money to repair it right now. Sorry if you read this and/or any of my other works because they won't be getting updated frequently. Please enjoy this next bit of my story and I thank you for your patience and support. ^_^*

Naruto just stared for a few second before shaking his head in befuddlement. A warm, mid-morning summer breeze blew in, fluttering their hair. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm your tutor for summer school." Naruto was slightly dazed by this information but he stepped aside to allow Sasuke into his home. They went on in, passed the living room, and into the kitchen where they sat across from each other at the dining table. Sasuke took off the backpack that Naruto just realized he had on and placed it on the table. He took out a folder and handed it to Naruto. "Here's your assignment for this week. I'll be coming every Tuesday and Thursday for the next 6 weeks to help you." Naruto scoffed. "I don't need help! I can do this all on my own. I'm not a kid or anything." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "So then why am I here tutoring you because you didn't graduate on time?" That one hit the nail on the head. Naruto gaped and blushed slightly in embarrassment. Then his bottom lip jutted out as he pouted. "I could've graduated! I just thought the work not up to my standards and so not worth my time." Sasuke gave and exasperated sigh. He took the folder and whacked Naruto over the head with it.

"Ack!" Naruto, taken by surprise, was knocked off his chair. He landed sprawled on the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Sasuke sat shocked for a few seconds before broke into a fit of laughter. Naruto recovered enough to sit up glared at the dark haired boy but couldn't find it in him to be angry. Sasuke laughing was extremely rare, so he looked up his laughing face, taking in every detail before he finally stood up. "Bastard! Don't laugh at me," he said with a grin. He kicked Sasuke's chair, toppling him. Sasuke, however, had quick reflexes and grabbed the side of the table before he fell flat on his face. Naruto didn't let him recover. The blond tackled the other boy the floor and they wrestled for a few minutes before Naruto pinned Sasuke to the ground. "Ha! Even now I can pin you so easily. Nothing's changed since we were kids," Naruto smirked as he breathed heavily. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, his slim chest heaving. "Whatever dobe, I'm still smarter." Naruto smirk slipped and he pouted again. "That's not true! I'm way smarter, stronger and mature than you'll ever be!"

"Then why are you pouting like a child who isn't getting his way?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Naruto with a satisfied grin. At this point, both boys suddenly realized what they must look like to an outsider. One boy pinning down another and the boy pinned down was smirking up at him in a satisfied way. Naruto blushed furiously before he sprang to his feet. Sasuke stood up slowly, his cheeks slightly coloured. He cleared his throat. "Er, we should probably start on your assignment."

The assignment was actually very easy, and they finished within a couple hours. Naruto looked up at the clock above the stove. "It's only 1 o'clock!" he exclaimed in disbelief. Sasuke smirked. "I told you I'm a great tutor." Naruto gave him a look. "You never said that." Sasuke ignored his comment and got up. "Can I use your kitchen to make lunch?" Naruto raised his eyebrows at him. "Sure, but you have make some for me too!" As if to agree, Naruto's stomach gave a loud grumble. Sasuke sighed. "Yea, I guess I could do that." Sasuke went and rummaged through the fridge and cupboards and Naruto went back to his living room. He turned the television on and began flipping through the channels. As he did this, a funny thought came to his mind. ~ It almost feels like we're a normal couple going through a normal day. ~ He laughed silently to himself, thinking about Sasuke being his wife in the kitchen. It also made him blush a bit. He finally settled for watching a movie because nothing good seemed to be on TV. He went and chose a random DVD and put it into the DVD player. As the movie was starting, Sasuke came in with two plates for them. Naruto moved over to make room for him. Sasuke sat down next to him on the lime green couch and handed him his plate. Sasuke snickered. "What are you snickering for?" Naruto turned to ask, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Why are you watching a movie called The Boy in the Striped Pajamas?" he said, reading the title as it came on the screen. Naruto turned back to the screen and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a movie about WWII." And with that, they sat and watched the movie.

By the end of it, Naruto looked like he was trying to hold back tears. They had long since finished their meal and Naruto was gripping the plate with intensity. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing! I'm just a bit of a sucker for sob stories, ok? I thoght it was about war!" Sasuke gave him a mildly surprised look. He didn't know this side of Naruto. It was almost cute. Naruto gave a loud sniff. "I mean, it sucked how those Nazis treated the Jews. And race shouldn't matter. Look at you and me! I wouldn't put you in a camp like that just because I'm blond and you're not. So what?! We're still best friends. And you don't realize what you have till it's gone. Those poor boys…" Naruto's tears were flowing freely now. Sasuke didn't know that such a knucklehead like Naruto could be so moved by a movie. Sasuke thought nothing of his actions as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto leaned into the comfort and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He cried silently as Sasuke just held him, though somewhat awkwardly. When Sasuke no longer heard Naruto sniffing he asked, "Hey, you ok now?" But Naruto gave no answer. He had fallen asleep. Sasuke was a little surprised but he grinned a little nonetheless. He gently laid Naruto across the couch and turned off the TV and DVD player.

Sasuke went to go get his things and leave but when he passed by Naruto on the couch, sleeping so peacefully, he couldn't resist bending down and quickly kissing him. It surprised him when he felt the familiarity of his lips. He didn't remember ever kissing Naruto, at least, not outside his dreams. Suddenly, he felt tingles down his body, as if he were being touched softly. For one reason or another, he knew it was the feel of Naruto's hands and lips touching his body, even though he could see Naruto lying on the couch asleep. ~ What the hell is wrong with me? ~ Sasuke gave Naruto a long look before he left the Uzumaki residence, feeling as though there was something very amiss.

*I watched The Boy in the Striped Pajamas earlier today. It was a really interesting story and it was the first movie to make me cry in a very long time. If you get the chance, watch it. (it's on Starz ondemand for you comcast people) ^_^ So please let me know if it needs tweeking or just drop an opinion or two.*


	5. Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens?

*A/N Yes! Finally! Here you go, the next chapter is here! School and lack of inspiration are to blame but it's here now so enjoy. ^_^*

Naruto's father came home a few hours later to find his son asleep on the couch. He raised an eyebrow and smiled before walking over to Naruto's bare feet. With a very cruel grin, Minato tickled his son's feet. Naruto awoke instantly in a fit of gasps and giggles. He fell ungracefully to the floor. Minato laughed as Naruto glared up at him. "That was so not funny, Dad!" Minato offered a hand to help him up, still grinning. "Of course it is! If it wasn't then I wouldn't be laughing." Naruto put on a pouting face as he took his father's hand. "So, how'd the tutoring go?" Minato asked when Naruto was back on his feet. Naruto blushed slightly and said, "It was ok." Minato looked at his son and then waggled his eyebrows. "Oh! So is your tutor a nice looking young girl?" Naruto nearly choked on his own breath. Minato thumped him on his back to get his airways open again. "Wh-what?! No! My tutor is Sasuke." Minato almost looked disappointed but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well. At least I know you're in good hands. By the way, your mother sends her love. She's touring Italy right now to promote her company's new cosmetics line." Naruto nodded. His mother loved her job but was often not home because of it. She frequently sent them gifts and postcards with her smiling face on them. Naruto didn't mind not seeing her because he knew she was happy doing what she did best, even though he missed her a lot.

Minato handed Naruto an envelope. He could smell the faint scent of his mother's favorite perfume on it and it made him smile. He took the envelope and his school things from the kitchen up to his room. "I'm going to get started on dinner!" Minato called up to him as he ascended the stairs. "Ok Dad!" Naruto answered. He went into his room and tossed his things by his desk before flopping onto his bed to read the letter his mother sent him.

_Hi Sweetheart!_

_Italy is amazing! If this wasn't for work, I would send for you this instant! I just know you'd love the spaghetti since you love noodles so much. Anyway, modeling for make-up reminds me of when you were younger and I used you as my model! We had so much fun playing dress up. But, you're not my little boy anymore. I wish I could come see you now that high school is behind you. Have you thought of what college you're going to attend? Well, don't worry. We'll discuss all of that when I get home, which should be in another week or two. I hardly have the strength to write! My schedule is so full, you just wouldn't believe. Unfortunately I have to stop writing even though there's so much to say! Just remember that I love you and your father very much and I'll be home soon!_

_ With Love, Kishuna_

It was short, but it said a lot more than what was written. Naruto remembered being about five or six years old and his mother gushing over how adorable he looked with blush and mascara. He could hardly believe the stories his father used to tell him about his mom being such a tomboy when she was younger. It just didn't fit the woman she was today. In the middle of his contemplations about his mother, he heard his cell phone ringing. With a groan, Naruto got up from his bed to retrieve it from his desk.

"Hello?"

_"Naruto?"_

Naruto knew the voice but couldn't put a face or a name to it.

"Yea, this is him."

_"Good. You're alone, right?"_

Naruto's brow furrowed in slight confusion. What was going on here?

"Uh, yea."

_"Perfect. I need to ask you a favor."_

"Um, that depends on what it is."

_"It's rather simple really. Just give up on Sasuke. He's not meant for a failure like you."_

Whatever good mood reading his mother's letter had put him in shattered at hearing this. Anger boiled up inside of Naruto.

"Who the hell are you to say something like that?! What's it to you who I like and how he feels about me?"

The person on the other side laughed.

_"Anything to do with Sasuke has to do with me. If you think you can capture his heart, then get the highest grade in the summer school program, and perhaps I'll even help you win him over."_

Naruto was now totally confused. What was with this crazy person? How did he know so much? He had realized that the person on the other side was a guy but he still didn't know who it was. Naruto didn't feel as though he had any obligation to do what this guy was saying, but he did want to know who it was and how he could help him get Sasuke to like him back.

"Fine. But how can you help me?"

_"Be patient. You uphold your side of the bargain and I'll uphold mine."_

"Yea, ok. But how can I trust you if you know my name and I don't know yours?"

_"All in good time, Naruto. I'll contact you again. Bye."_

Before Naruto could say anything else, the line went dead. It was one of the most bizarre conversations that Naruto had ever had, excluding one he had had with Kiba and Shino about what animal they would rather be raped by if they were lost in a jungle. The results of boredom are vast and strange.

"Naruto! Dinner's ready!"

Naruto nearly jumped at the sound of his father's voice; he'd been deep in thought. He took one more glance at his phone before putting it down on his desk and going downstairs for dinner.

After a delicious dinner of ramen, Minato retired to his home office and Naruto went back up to his room to undress and get in the shower. As the warm water washed over him, Naruto tried again to figure out who that voice on the phone belonged to. He knew for sure that it was a guy and that he was familiar, but that was as far as he got. After thinking for almost five minutes, he gave up and decided to look back on today's tutoring session with Sasuke. He hoped that all of them could be as fun as today. Especially if they could wrestle again. He didn't think that Sasuke felt the hard-on that he got by doing that. And then they watched that movie. A blush of embarrassment crept over Naruto's cheeks as he realized that he had cried like a girl in front of Sasuke, and that Sasuke had tried to comfort him! Then a thought, or maybe a memory, came into Naruto's mind. Sasuke had kissed him. Naruto shook his head. ~Nah, it must have been a dream. Sasuke doesn't like me like that yet.~ Naruto got out of the shower.

He ended up going to bed early, but not falling asleep for a long time, thinking about the phone call and the dream about the kiss. He wished his dream had involved more than just a mere kiss. He planned on dreaming about something much more intimate tonight.

*So there you go! A lot to think about huh? Who is the mystery guy on the phone and how does he know so much? Any guesses? And we all know that that kiss was no dream, but when will Naruto realize that? So many questions, but they will all be answered in good time. Reviews help keep me motivated. ^_^ Until next time, love ya'll!* _  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Memories and Findings

*A/N Voila! Here you go my darlings, the next piece to the puzzle. I have some very smart readers. Those who guessed at the caller were quite right so I asked myself, 'am I too predictable?' so I thought of an interesting twist (at least I think it is). Anyone want to guess that too? I wanna here it! In a review/comment! After you read this! Onward!!!!*

Sasuke put the payphone back and exited the booth. It was a very warm summer night, perfect for taking a walk through town. So that was what Sasuke was doing now. All day he'd had thoughts of Naruto running through his head. Not that that was unusual or anything, it was just a bit different today. Like that kiss. Sasuke was very sure that he'd never kissed Naruto before. This thought got him to think back on when he'd first began thinking about the events in his life that lead up to him liking Naruto the way he did now.

***

_About thirteen years ago, the Uchiha family moved in about a block away from the Uzumaki family. That same year, the youngest Uchiha and the youngest Uzumaki started kindergarten at Konoha Elementary. Anyone could tell you that they were the complete opposite of each other. Naruto was loud and energetic whereas Sasuke was quiet and reserved. The blond Uzumaki went around playing with all of the other children while the black haired Uchiha boy played alone. It went on like this for some time before the Uzumaki boy realized that the Uchiha boy was the only one in his class that he hadn't played with._

_"What are you doing way over here?"_

_Sasuke looked up from his Lego's to see a grinning blond boy with adorable lines on his cheeks that resembled whiskers. _

_"How'd you get those scars?"_

_The blond boy rubbed his cheeks and smiled wider. _

_"My mommy says they're birthmarks. I've had them forever."_

_The dark haired boy nodded and turned back to his toys._

_"Um, can I play with you?"_

_The Uchiha turned again, this time with a look of slight surprise on his face. The Uzumaki smiled and held out his hand._

_"Hi! I'm Naruto. What's your name?"_

_The other boy looked at the offered hand for a few moments before shaking it briefly._

_"My name is Sasuke."_

_Naruto laughed a bit. Sasuke glared at him._

_"What're you laughing at?"_

_"Sasuke is too guy-ish of a name for you. You're too cute for that name."_

_Sasuke blushed._

_"Dobe! I am not cute!" _

_Naruto just grinned widely and sat down to play with the Lego's._

***

That had been a long time ago, their first meeting. Sasuke smiled to himself at the memory. He was passing through the shopping district by this time and he glanced in a window of a store. In the display window were small mannequins dressed in frilly summer dresses for young girls. One had on a simple orange dress and wore a blond wig with a daisy in it. Another wore a light blue summer dress with dark blue accents and had on a black wig with a blue headband. Seeing the two mannequins aroused another of Sasuke's memories of Naruto.

***

_It was nearly ten years ago on a Sunday. Sasuke was heading over to Naruto's house to play. He'd often do that since his older brother had his girlfriends and his parents had their jobs. It was a normal Sunday in mid-spring. There were more flowers than air it seemed and Sasuke's eyes were rather irritable. He rang the doorbell to the Uzumaki residence, rubbing at his eyes. The door was thrown open and what Sasuke saw made him rub at his eyes harder. In the doorframe was Naruto wearing a white summer dress with orange floral print. He had make-up on as well, but it didn't look finished; there was eye shadow on only one eye. _

_The blond smiled at the dumbstruck raven. A breeze blew stray flower pedals between them. Sasuke blushed furiously at the sight. He'd never seen any girl, any person prettier than Naruto at that moment._

_"Really, I don't normally dress like this. I'm just helping my mom. Wanna come play dress-up with us?"_

_Sasuke had never heard a more girly thing than 'dress-up' but he just nodded his head and they went inside and through to the master bedroom. There, Kishuna greeted Sasuke and Naruto told her that he wanted to play too. She thought it was a wonderful idea and she went to pick out an outfit for Sasuke. By the time they were done, Kishuna was gushing over them. _

_"Oh my, you two are so precious! Naruto, I think I've outdone myself this time. Sasuke, you are so cute! You must come back and help again. With two models I can work on, I'll have a better chance to work with different skin tones and textures."_

_ Naruto grinned and Sasuke blushed. Kishuna smiled at the two boys and said, "I'll go get you boys some snacks." She left them alone and headed toward the kitchen. Naruto turned and grinned at Sasuke._

_"I told you that you were cute."_

_Sasuke blushed deeper and exclaimed, "I am not cute!"_

_***_

Sasuke had returned every Sunday after that to 'help' Naruto's mom for about two years. At times, Sasuke missed those days. Despite being called cute almost every time, it was a lot of fun. Sasuke stopped walking for a moment and realized where his feet had taken him while he was reminiscing. He found himself on a hidden street known to very few. He only knew of it because of a time when his perverse brother dragged him there to 'check it out'. It was Konoha's hidden red light district. Sasuke was just about to turn to leave when he noticed a familiar face. He was glad it was a dim street as he hid in the shadows and watched the couple. The dark haired one put his cell phone into his pocket and turned to the one with silver hair with a satisfied grin. The one with silver hair's face couldn't be seen very well but Sasuke didn't know if it was just shadows or not. The two men walked off in the opposite direction from Sasuke's hiding place. Sasuke turned and left the red light district, his head thick with thoughts. What were those two plotting in such a place? It was very disturbing and Sasuke hurried home so as to think in the comfort of his own room.

*Yes, our dearest Sasuke is so cute. (Sasuke: I am NOT cute! .) I kinda like writing in Sasuke POV. Anyway, I wonder who he saw. Oh wait, no I don't. But I hope you do! Take a guess and leave pretty words for me to read on what you all thought. 3*


	7. Chapter 7: A Message From Our Stalker

*A/N So, I'm not dead. Just been ultra busy to the point I have NO TIME for much else but schoolwork. But, finals are next week and then nearly a month of vacation so I should have more up. Lately I've been getting insane ideas that I will be attempting to manifest for your reading pleasure my darlings. Now, enough of my ranting and on to your awaited new chapter! ^_^*

Naruto awoke the next morning wishing he'd had just a few more minutes of sleep. He sat up and yawned before noticing a slight problem under his blankets. He groaned at his morning wood, knowing that it was most likely due to the erotic dreams of Sasuke that plagued his mind throughout the night. Naruto got up and went to the bathroom across from his room. He tossed his pajama pants and boxers onto the floor and started up the shower. He heard a knock on the door and his father calling, "I'm leaving Naruto! Breakfast is on the table I'll see you later tonight!" "Ok Dad, have a good day," Naruto called back as he stepped under the hot water. The water felt really good as it ran down his skin, rolling of his still erect cock. Naruto wished they were Sasuke's fingers, or perhaps his tongue. Those fantasies were returning.

Naruto moaned lightly at the thoughts, his hand closing around his waiting shaft. Jerking off wasn't one of Naruto's favorite pastimes, but it got the job done when he really needed to release some of his sexual tension. The water served as great lubricant as his hand slid easily over the taut member. Images of Sasuke in lewd positions, writhing beneath him played through his mind like an erotic movie. His breathing grew heavier as his hand slid over himself faster and faster. The last image he saw before white flashes blinded him was Sasuke in a kitty maid outfit. By now, the water was bordering lukewarm and cool so Naruto let it run over him for another minute before exiting the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another to dry his hair. He exited the bathroom and proceeded to head to his room when the doorbell rang.

Quick as a hare on caffeine, Naruto ran to his room and pulled on a pair of boxers and pants before racing down the stairs. He didn't know who could possibly be at the door at eight in the morning. He unlocked and opened his front door to find no one standing there on the other side. Instead, a small box sat on his front step. Naruto stepped out and looked around incase there was any sign of the sender but found none. Cautiously, he picked up the box and went back inside. He closed the door and went to sit on the couch so as to study the box further. It was a plain little brown box, nothing really extraordinary about it. So Naruto opened it. Inside was a note along with a pocket watch. Naruto stared in confusion at the watch for a few seconds before placing it on the table and reading the note.

_Hello again Naruto. I've decided to conduct a little experiment with you and my precious Sasuke. You will find a pocket watch along with this little note. I'm sure you know of hypnosis. I want to learn if it's true. Learn how to do it today and I will be watching tomorrow when Sasuke arrives for your lessons. I will leave it up to you on what to do with him if you succeed. Call it an added bonus._

There was no sender. Naruto shuddered at the thought of being watched by some stalker-like person. Unless it was Sasuke. He'd have no problem if it was his beloved icy raven. Even so, Naruto didn't feel like giving in to this strange person but he also hated to back down from challenges. "Ok you weirdo, I'll play your little game for now," he said to himself with a grin. He picked up the watch and went upstairs to his computer to look up how to hypnotize people.

Sasuke awoke with a sneeze. It was about 8:30 in the morning and he was sure his mother would have breakfast started by now. Not in any hurry, Sasuke got up and stretched before looking for clothes to wear. Once he laid out a navy blue shirt and tight black jeans with his favorite studded belt on his bed, Sasuke slid out of his pajama bottoms and went into the bathroom. Soothing borderline hot water cascaded over him, relaxing him enough to think about the events of last night. He hadn't been able to do much thinking last night and had just gone to sleep. Now he could sort out everything in his mind with a fully-awake brain.

The two men he'd seen in the ally in the red light district were definitely strange. Of course they would normally be seen together, but not in a place like that. They had too much at stake to risk their reputation. Then again, both had always been strange characters. Sasuke only wished he could have gotten closer to see what they were talking about as well as who they'd just gotten off the phone with. Sasuke's mind just kept forming more and more questions instead of answers so he just gave up and finished his shower.

He exited the bathroom, still drying his hair with a towel. However, as soon as he stepped into his room, the towel fell to the floor. Something didn't feel quite right. Sasuke cautiously walked around his room. Nothing seemed out of place, but there was a strange feeling nagging at him. He shrugged it off and turned to the clothes he'd laid out on his bed before his shower. He stopped before he reached them. There, on top of his shirt, was a manila envelope. Sasuke went and picked it up. He opened it and pulled out a note and a photo. The photo was of Naruto standing shirtless on his front porch, his golden hair slightly damp and a couple droplets of water running down his lean torso from it. Sasuke's breath hitched as he stifled a small moan. He quickly tore his eyes from the delicious photo to read the note that come wit it.

_Like what you see Sasuke? There will be more where this came from if you cooperate. Dear little Naruto only ever wanted to impress you, so do him the favor of doing anything he says. I promise you it will pay off._

Sasuke didn't know what to make of it all. Who the heck knew about his attraction to Naruto? And why should he cooperate with this nameless stranger? The reasonable questions were little more than whispers in the back of his mind as he continued to stare between the note and the picture. Well, how hard could it be to just give Naruto and this person what they want? Especially if it meant that, in the long run, he'd get what he wanted as well.

*Naughty naughty boys! Has anyone figured out who the two people Sasuke saw are? Or who the weirdo stalker is? I'd love to hear what you think in say, a review? (hint hint) If my life permits, I'll have the next installment up in a week or two. ^_^*


	8. Chapter 8: Swing Left, Swing Right

*A/N Woot! Praise me! Actually got out this chapter a bit faster than usual. Go me! Ahem. So last we left the boys both receiving strange messages and gifts from the weirdo stalker. Or stalkers. May not be the same person. ^_^ I've had quite interesting guesses. Some were right if it had been my original idea and some are right for this idea. I may continue to change my mind just to be mean. X3 Ah! And I have an announcement! It will be made at the end of the chapter, so read through to the end! *

The day was going far too slow for Naruto's liking. He wanted to test his hypnosis on someone to be sure that it worked. It was only about noon, so his father wouldn't be home for a while yet, leaving Naruto without a gullible guinea pig. He sat in his living room looking out toward the street. Then it struck him. His former history teacher, Iruka, lived only a few blocks away. He was a good family friend who used to always come around for dinner or go out with Minato to do 'guy stuff'. Naruto turned away from the window he'd been staring out of to go upstairs and get his shoes.

Iruka sat at his desk playing solitaire on his laptop when the doorbell rang. Abandoning the game, which he was losing anyway, he got up to answer it. Standing on the other side was the blond haired, blue eyed, grinning face of Naruto.

Iruka blinked but stepped aside to allow the boy to enter his living room. Naruto sat comfortably on Iruka's couch as the pony-tailed man closed the front door. He then turned to give the blond a quizzical look and asked "What brings you around here, Naruto?" Naruto just gave him a mysterious little smile before replying, "Nothing really. I just wanted to ask you something Uncle Iruka." At that name, Iruka had to fight off the urge to narrow his eyes. Naruto only ever called him uncle when he had something dubious planned. Iruka wasn't really Naruto's uncle, but he'd been a part of his life like an uncle would. So he just leaned against the wall, folded his arms over his chest and waited for Naruto to explain.

"Uncle Iruka, I've been bored doing nothing so I'm learning to hypnotize people. Will you be my first attempt?" Naruto avoid the term guinea pig due to his stalker already calling this 'an experiment'. Iruka looked thoughtful for a second, completely thrown off by the request. He shrugged his shoulders, feeling that it was harmless enough to go with his not really nephew's wishes. "Sure Naruto, but why not ask Minato or your friend Sasuke?" A look passed over Naruto's face at the mention of his friend, but it was gone so quickly that Iruka wondered if he had just imagined it. Naruto gave a small shrug of dismissal and said, "Dad's at work and Sasuke's busy with something or other. So since I know you work from home, you have a bit more time on your hands to spend on me." He gave the older man a grin that just made his heart warm. Iruka shook his head with a chuckle and went over to sit in front of the blond.

Naruto fished the watch out of his pocket. Iruka watched him curiously, wondering how Naruto gained possession of it and why he suddenly gained an interest in hypnosis. Maybe it was another one of those strange teen trends. Naruto turned back to him and smiled. "Ok then, are you all nice and comfy?" Iruka nodded, rolling his shoulders and sitting back in his armchair. "Good! So, I need you to follow the watch and don't take your eyes off of it. Follow the watch and listen to my voice…" Iruka kept his eyes trained on the watch as Naruto lifted the golden hued gadget and began to slowly swing it back and forth on its chain. The blond continued to mutter things that made little sense, but he kept his ears open to the sound of his voice nonetheless. Eventually, nothing registered to him anymore.

Naruto watched as Iruka's eyelids drooped and his jaw went a bit slack. Naruto allowed a small smirk of satisfaction grace his lips as he said in a voice just above a whisper, "My command for you to obey will be Ramen. When I say Ramen, you will do as I command. Ramen!" The last word was spoken in a normal voice and Iruka's eyes looked into his own. Naruto's smirk grew into a pure smile and said, "Come give me a hug!" Immediately, Iruka got up from the armchair and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto eagerly returned it before jumping up and down like he was 12 years old again and had finally beaten Sasuke at wrestling. "I did it! I did it!" he chanted giddily. He finally stopped dancing about Iruka's living and raised a fist into the air, the fires of determination burning in his eyes and declared, "Sasuke, soon the day will come when your ass becomes mine!"

Sasuke turned his head and sneezed away from the book he was reading. He sniffed a bit and returned to the page. He hadn't even read another full sentence when the doorbell rang. Begrudgingly, Sasuke set his book upon the coffee table and got up. His mother had left to do some shopping and he was hoping she wasn't at the door because she forgot the keys or something. However, when he opened the door it was not Mikoto but rather Kakashi standing on the porch. The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance. The silver haired man just smiled.

"Yo, Sasuke. I just stopped by to give you Naruto's assignment for tomorrow. Also, I don't know if I should tell you, but your brother just left through the back door."

That piqued Sasuke's interest. He took the folder Kakashi handed to him, said good-bye and then shut the door. He quickly made his way to the kitchen. Leaving the folder on the counter, Sasuke headed out the back door to search for any sign of his brother. The thought of his brother sneaking around the house was disturbing to the younger Uchiha, what with the message and picture. In the back of Sasuke's mind he was toying with the idea that this may be one of Itachi's weird jokes on him. Sasuke was sure that his older brother didn't know about his affections toward a certain blond, but then again, Itachi could be very perceptive. However, Sasuke hadn't been around Itachi recently either, since his older brother was off doing an internship at some medical facility. This made Kakashi's claim to be even stranger.

Discouraged from finding any evidence of Itachi having been near the house, Sasuke went back inside to return to his book. He hadn't even sat down when a rock came crashing through the window.

After successfully hypnotizing Iruka, Naruto made the man go buy him pork ramen before releasing the hold. Or rather, the effects wore off. Iruka came out of his trance as though jolting awake from a dream, nearly spilling the freshly delivered ramen on Naruto. Iruka didn't seem too upset, but he sent Naruto home after he'd finished the ramen. It was late afternoon by now and Naruto was sure that Minato would be home soon. Another subject to test his new found skill on before the grand opening with Sasuke tomorrow. It wouldn't be too long now…

*Yea, last couple chapters ended in Sasuke's POV so just wanted to switch up to Naruto for a small change. ^_^ So, still would love to hear guesses on the mystery stalker(s) and any other thing you super sleuths may be thinking. Speaking of, go see Sherlock Holmes when it comes around. Robert Downy Jr. is awesome! And now for my announcement!! It's that time of year where boys get bb guns and girls get Barbies. Well, you all get a sinful barrage of yaoi! I'm constructing a delicious, absolutely fantastic special I call the 12 'cests of Christmas. 12 stories. 24 brothers. One pair a day. I will try to make all your fantasies come true this Christmas. Such genres will include shota, rape, drama, angst, nekos(and/or other animals), sex in public places, twincest, bondage and roleplay. Just to name a few. So please look forward to these starting Monday December 14, 2009. And trust me, it was kinda hard finding brothers in popular anime so you may find some strange ones that you didn't even think about! ^_^ So I'm shutting up now. Thnx for reading this broadcast through. Review please?*


	9. Chapter 9: Basics of Hypnosis

*A/N Hey everyone! Happy new year! I've got big things planned this year for you all! Including a SasuNaru college story! Actually, its been in the works for over a year now and it's still not finished but it's mostly done. If none of you have realized, this is NaruSasu not SasuNaru so yea. Um, anyway, look forward to more stuff coming soon! For now, enjoy the next piece of the puzzle right now!*

As if the day couldn't get any worse, there was yet another note tied to the rock that had come through the window in Sasuke's house. He gave an uncharacteristic growl and went to pick up the stupid thing. He untied the note and read:

_Do not be discouraged Sasuke, I'm watching out for you. Kakashi was right, I was here. Go to your room. There is a gift I'm sure you'll need._

"That damn Itachi! What ridiculous game is he playing now?" In spite of his better judgment, Sasuke went up to his room to find this 'gift' his dear older brother left him. He opened the door and there, on top of his bed, was a book. Sasuke cautiously stepped toward it as though it would suddenly attack him. He loved his brother very much, he just didn't trust him. Even so, he picked it up and read the title: _Basics of Hypnosis_

Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on it, but today seemed a little different, sort of off. Maybe it was due to the fact that he stayed up late reading that book, and now he was about an hour late getting to Naruto's house. If yesterday was weird, it was nothing compared to the weird feeling he had today. Sasuke looked around at the sun-bathed houses and street as he walked to Naruto's house, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He tried his best to just shake the feeling off, but still it persisted. He just kept walking, opting to just ignore it.

Naruto was up early, pacing in his living room. It had been fun making his father do the chicken dance last night, but he wondered if his trick could work on a mind like Sasuke's. Not that his father wasn't smart or had a small brain or something, but the older Uzumaki was rather childish and perhaps more susceptible to being controlled. As for Iruka, the man was just too kind-hearted to refuse anything. So, it all rode on if Naruto was strong enough to purge Sasuke's mind. ~Alright Naruto, this is it. Just act natural until the opportune moment. You can do this!~ It wasn't helping his nerves with the fact that Sasuke wasn't here at the same time as Tuesday. No matter. It just gave him more time to completely think things through. Good luck with that.

About an hour or so later, Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when his mind was pulled from its musings at the sound of the doorbell ringing. On the doorstep, Sasuke ran a hand through his dark hair and tugged down on the hem of his black shirt. The door to the Uzumaki residence opened to reveal a grinning Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond but just said a greeting as he stepped inside. Naruto mentally kicked himself as he closed the door. Without missing a beat, Sasuke walked into the kitchen, sat down and pulled out the assignment Kakashi had given him for Naruto. Naruto came in and sat with him. He gave a little frown at the new work. "I remember Kakashi-sensei saying that we would only need to do the assignment he gives us at the start of the week. I'm sure we finished." Sasuke shrugged at his words and replied, "Maybe he thinks you should be kept busy. I don't understand the man myself so I couldn't really say." Naruto hmphed but didn't complain, which surprised Sasuke. His friend was usually quite adamant about not liking work. The little nagging feeling was back.

Like Tuesday, the assignment wasn't very difficult. It took about three hours to do two worksheets and an essay, by which time the boys were hungry and their eyes were irritated from reading so much. Sasuke was glad that Naruto wasn't really an idiot and was just lazy about doing work, though sometimes the blond did stumble with the work. Even so, Sasuke found tutoring Naruto rather enjoyable.

Naruto gathered all of the completed work and put it into the binder along with the rest of his homework from Monday. Sasuke stood up and stretched. Naruto got just a glimpse of skin as Sasuke's shirt lifted along with his arms. Just that would supply Naruto with a fantastic dream tonight. However, he didn't want to just dream of Sasuke forever. He wanted that dark haired pale skinned boy writhing and begging beneath him every night. With that thought, Naruto quickly devised a plan to get Sasuke to allow him to hypnotize him.

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up precariously. Yep, the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right was definitely bugging him. He turned to Naruto, who turned his head rather quickly away from him as though he had something to hide. Sasuke sighed and said, "What is up with you?"

"Nothing."

"I know it's not nothing."

"Really, it's nothing."

"Damn it Naruto, will you tell me what's bugging you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, but maybe there is with you."

"What? Baka, there's nothing wrong with me. There's something wrong with you!"

"Teme, don't call me a baka! What's wrong with you?!"

"You! You're what's wrong with me!"

Naruto blinked, then blinked again, slightly dumbfounded. Realizing how that must have sounded, Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink and he looked away with an embarrassed frown. Naruto struggled to hide a snicker so he punched Sasuke lightly on the arm. "Well, sorry that my dashing good looks keep you up at night." ~You have no idea~ Sasuke thought but Naruto just continued talking. "So, I think I know what to do." It was Sasuke's turn to blink and he tilted his head toward the blond questioningly. "How do you mean?"

Naruto's plan hadn't gone the way he'd thought, but it still turned out to his advantage. He led Sasuke to the living room and sat him on the couch. Then, from his back pocket, Naruto pulled out the pocket watch with a huge grin. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto gave the sitting boy a look, misinterpreting. Sasuke was putting two and two together in his head. How did Itachi know Naruto wanted to try hypnosis?

Naruto grinned and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Don't be like that Sasuke! I'm here to help! I'm gonna hypnotize you and rid you of your bad dreams." The raven gave him such a blunt stare that Naruto chuckled nervously. "C'mon Sasuke, it can't hurt! Even if you think it won't work, what've you got to lose?" Sasuke thought for a second and remembered the note from the day before

.

_Dear little Naruto only ever wanted to impress you, so do him the favor of doing anything he says._

Well, Naruto was right. It couldn't hurt to just play along. Besides, he'd read that book. He knew that if this actually worked, he could get out of it. He liked having dreams of Naruto. "Fine, Naruto, do what you want." The blond nearly started jumping with joy. "Alright! So, just relax and watch the watch. Keep your eyes on it and listen to what I say…" The gold watch swung back and forth in front of Sasuke, who diligently kept his eyes trained on it as Naruto spoke. In his head he vaguely wondered if Naruto had tried this already and hoped it didn't work. He liked dreaming of the blond, though he wished for the real thing.

Naruto saw the now familiar glaze in Sasuke's eyes that let him know that he could give a command. Or so he thought. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke was not paying him much attention and was lost in his own thoughts. No, he didn't want to stop dreaming of Naruto, so he would just pretend to be hypnotized. After reading the book, he was sure he could pull it off. He noticed the sound of Naruto talking had ceased, so he paid attention to what he said next, so that he could 'obey' the command.

"Well, you said you were having strange dreams about me, so the best way to get rid of them is to act them out. But since I don't exactly know what you dream, Sasuke, I command you to tell me about your dreams."

Sasuke was not expecting that, at all. He almost blew his cover. He had to think fast, so as to avoid suspicion. He couldn't tell his real dreams; they'd only freak the blond out of his mind. What could he do?!

*How does Sasuke get himself into these things?! Not even I know. Hm, so does this mean Itachi is the mysterious stalker? Mwuahaha! I'm not telling just yet, though I'd still love to hear opinions and predictions in a review. (innocent smile) I'm hoping to get in another chapter by next week so stay tuned! If this were a t.v. that is...*


	10. Chapter 10: Moving Right Along

*A/N Alrite! Moving right along with this. I warn you that we're entering the boring stage of the story. Gomen! I promise it will pick up in another couple chapters so just hang in there! I will try to put in interesting stuff. So stick with me here people! ^_^*

Well, what options did he have? He could lie, which was his first choice. He could tell the truth, which was hardly up for discussion. He could remain silent and the game would be lost. However, Sasuke never did like to lie. And maybe his friend with find some way to understand and not judge him. Good friends don't judge, right?

"I was on your bed. You were above me. And then you-"

The sound of the phone ringing caused both boys to jump in surprise and Sasuke quieted. He blinked and looked back to Naruto. Naruto frowned upon seeing that Sasuke's eyes were back to normal. "Stupid phone broke my concentration!" he huffed before going to answer it. Sasuke sighed heavily in relief. That was close. He really didn't want to just spring that on his friend. Even though friends shouldn't judge friends, Sasuke didn't want to think of how saying something like his dreams to Naruto would keep their friendship stable. He didn't want Naruto distancing himself from Sasuke so as to avoid any misunderstandings.

Naruto came back with a thoughtful look on his face. "Sorry about that. It was Kiba. He wanted to know if I would be his best man at his and Hinata's wedding." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "They just graduated and they're already getting married?" Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yup. I guess when you're really in love, you want to spend every possible second with that person." Well, there's something you don't see everyday. Naruto's sentimental side. Sasuke smirked. "So, are you gonna do it?" Naruto looked at him as though the raven were crazy. "Are you crazy? Of course I am! I can't say no to something like that." Sasuke just nodded then got up.

Naruto watched as his dark haired friend went into the kitchen. "Hey! Where are you going?" he called as he followed him into the kitchen. There he found Sasuke gathering his things from the table. Without looking up from his task, Sasuke said, "I just remembered that I have some errands to run." Naruto stepped forward saying, "But what about your dreams? We're not done with the hypnotherapy!" Sasuke gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, sorry about that. But I really have to go, Naruto. I'll be seeing you."

Sasuke put on his backpack and went over to Naruto. He suppressed the urge to outright hug the blond and just ruffled his head of thick blond hair, marveling at how soft it was. Maybe his hand lingered for too long but he just walked on and headed for the front door. Naruto shook his head in order to clear the sensation of having Sasuke's fingers comb through his hair and followed him to the front door. "Uh, hey, Sasuke!" Said raven turned from putting his shoes on by the door and looked up at the other boy.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and said, "Well, Kiba's wedding is in three weeks. Heck if I know why they're doing this so fast but, they have been engaged for like, half a year so I guess it's alright. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd go. To the wedding I mean. Um, if you're not too busy. I mean, it would be fun! Well, as fun as weddings go. I like receptions the best, but I guess I have to go to the actual ceremony because I'm in it and all. Uh, so you'll come?"

Sasuke found it adorable when Naruto got nervous and just started blabbing. He found it hard to say no to the guy a lot of the time so he just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. If Kiba invites me. You can't just invite someone to someone else's wedding, dobe." Naruto stuck out his tongue at that last word. "Fine. I'll ask him. I'm sure it'll be okay. So, I'll see you later then Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and left.

Naruto closed the door behind the raven and sighed. There were quite a few things on his mind now. He was elated with the upcoming wedding and even more so with the thought of Sasuke going. It wasn't exactly the greatest social event you take the one you love, but hey, it's better than nothing. Well, maybe it was a good place. It was a great environment full of happiness and love. Naruto hoped it would give him the courage he needed to tell Sasuke how he feels. He didn't care about notes from weird stalkers. He was in love with Sasuke and he would do what he pleased with that knowledge.

Another thing on his mind was what Sasuke had started to say before the phone rang. It had been interesting. What was Naruto about to do with Sasuke on his own bed? Then, something clicked in his mind. Sasuke was remembering that night! Or at least dreaming of it. Naruto cursed the stupid drug he used as well as praised it. He could use this. Naruto decided to lay low a bit with trying to play dirty with Sasuke like hypnotizing him. He'd do this his way. He would be patient and observe him. Maybe think of a way to help Sasuke remember more of that night. Maybe that experience will spark some sort of feeling in him. Naruto could only hope.

Sasuke walked down the street from Naruto's house to his own. Once there, he opened the garage and got the keys to his car off a peg by the door. Sasuke does not like to lie, so he decided to go grocery shopping in order to create an errand he had to run. Besides, he had nothing better to do. At least not until he had to go in to work at 5pm. Sasuke works at GameStop and will attend college in August in order to get a degree in game design. It had been his dream since his parents had bought him his first video game when he was six.

As he entered the store, Sasuke mentally drew a list of things he should get. They hadn't had any Eastern food in a while and so he thought of making hamburgers. Then he past by the poultry aisle and saw some chicken that would be perfect for adobo, so he got that instead. He proceeded down other aisles, gathering the ingredients that he would need to make the dish, as well as anything else that seemed to be lacking in the house. Afterwards, he went to pay for it.

Sasuke absolutely hated lines, so he tried to find the register with the least people in it. He loaded his purchases onto the conveyer belt and inched his way to the front where he heard a cheerful voice and saw a head of pink hair. Damn it. He forgot Sakura worked here.

"Sasuke! I haven't seen you since graduation. How are you?" the pink haired girl smiled and betted her lashes a bit. Sasuke ignored the gesture and said, "I'm fine." The monotonous reply did nothing to remove the girl's smile. If anything, it grew with the knowledge that he had answered her. Sasuke wanted to bang his head against the wall.

This girl had hounded him since middle school. He believed that her crush on him had developed into an obsession. It had gone so far that once, at a party in their sophomore year, she had tried to spike his drink and Sasuke had yelled at her in front of everyone. Ever since, she'd been a bit calmer, but never stopped in her advances.

He paid for the groceries, surprised that it had been less than he'd thought. Sakura smiled at the look he gave the price displayed on the screen as he pulled out his ATM card. "Don't worry. I used my employee discount," she said, that smile never wavering. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow, swiping his card and punching in the code. According Sakura, this means Sasuke is saying 'thank you'. This causes her to just start beaming. Sasuke leaves as soon as he can, groceries in hand. How could today get any weirder? Sasuke hoped that tomorrow would be les stressful than today.

Naruto wished that he didn't have to go in to see Kakashi. Or maybe he could bargain with the laid back sensei and have him give Naruto less work. Less work for Naruto to do, less work Kakashi had to look over. It was a win/win situation. At least, that was Naruto's argument. However, this was completely shot down by the silver haired man.

"Naruto, this may be easier than normal high school, but if I do this for you then I have to do it for everyone. Besides, you don't seem to be having any trouble with it as is." Naruto pouted. Yeah, it was rather immature for an 18 year old boy, but he couldn't help it! He was sure Kakashi would practically jump at this chance. "Aw, c'mon Kakashi-sensei! Can't you just dome this one little favor?" Kakashi shook his head and Naruto had to wonder if the guy used really strong gel or if his hair could seriously defy gravity that way. "Not a chance Naruto. I want to help get ready for college the best that I can. Besides, I'm confident that you could get the highest grade in the summer school class. Now, get out of here. I need to see the next student."

It wasn't until Naruto was walking down the hall from the classroom that it clicked in his brain. Didn't the guy on the phone way back when say that Naruto had to get the highest grade to win Sasuke? Naruto tried to remember the voice and compare it to Kakashi's. It was difficult and as he concentrated on that thought, he did not pay attention to where he was going. His scream was cut short when he hit the concrete at the bottom of the stairs he was unaware of tripping over.

*So yea. Um, don't kill me. This is not a death fic in any way. I frankly don't like those even though I do love torturing the characters to near death. Also, sorry if it's in any way angsty, but it kinda has to be at points. Anyway, review please! Love you all! ^_^*


	11. Chapter 11: Halting and Pushing Forward

***A/N Uh...er...um... yea, I really don't have excuses. Even though I'm back in school and have drumline and recently got a job. Not a lot of extra time. But! I have a chappie for you right here! Hope I haven't lost too many readers. This is a bit longer than I'm used to, but I do want to write longer chapters. Also, the lyrics are the song Gravity of Love by Enigma. I do not own. But I'm in love with it! Had it looped on repeat while I wrote. Extremely lovely song. I don't think I've ever mentioned that none of my stories are beta'd so any mistakes are from me not having caught them after I revise. Sorry about that. And sorry for ranting! Gah!! Go on and enjoy now! ^_^***

Sasuke was sitting at his desk, a particular song set on replay on his Ipod. The lyrics resonated through his head, along with the swimming image of a certain blond.

"O Fortuna velut Luna" _["O Fortune like the Moon"]_

Turn around and smell what you don't see  
Close your eyes ... it is so clear  
Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen  
On both ways you can get in.  
Don't think twice before you listen to your heart,  
Follow the trace for a new start.  
What you need and everything you'll feel  
Is just a question of the deal.  
In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love.

"O Fortuna velut Luna"

The path of excess leads to the tower of Wisdom

The path of excess leads to the tower of Wisdom

Try to think about it...  
That's the chance to live your life and discover  
What it is, what's the gravity of love

"O Fortuna velut Luna"

Look around just people, can you hear their voice  
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice.  
But if you're in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love.

"O Fortuna velut Luna"  
"O Fortuna velut Luna"

As the song began to repeat again, a sudden throbbing came over Sasuke's head. He glared down at the scholarship essay he was writing before realizing the throbbing was actually the door of his room being pounded on. He paused the song and turned his glare to the door. "What?" he snapped loudly.

"Sasuke, something horrible happened! Naruto's in the hospital!" came his mother's worried and high-pitched voice. Sasuke froze, his face turning almost deathly pale. A softer knock followed by a quieter voice saying, "Sasuke?" Sasuke tore out of his chair and practically ripped the door from the hinges. "What the hell do you mean he's in the hospital?!"

Sasuke broke nearly every traffic rule in his attempt to get to the hospital in as little time as possible. It was a blessing it was such a lazy Friday afternoon and no cops were around. He pulled into the parking lot of the emergency entrance of the hospital. Barely making sure his car was locked down, Sasuke dashed into the hospital. He quickly went to the receptionist's desk and almost scowled when he saw Ino behind it. He hoped she wouldn't start squealing. When she turned toward him and smiled brightly, Sasuke was sure his fears would be realized.

"Oh Sasuke! I'm flattered you came all the way here just to see me!" Ino squealed, batting her eyelashes and pushing her long blond ponytail over her shoulder. Sasuke groaned and clipped, "No. I'm here for Naruto." Ino looked slightly taken aback until what he said registered fully in her mind. "Wait, Naruto? He doesn't work here… Oh me gawsh! That blond hair was so familiar! I'll look up his room. Just a sec, Sasuke."

Sasuke was relieved she understood the urgency of the situation, even if she only believed for the concern of a good friend. A few keystrokes later and Ino turned back to him, a small smile on her face and a shine in her eyes that made Sasuke a bit uneasy. "Well, he's not having any visitors just yet, but I can get the doctor for you." Sasuke nodded and thanked her before almost robotically moving away toward the waiting room near the entrance.

Once seated in one of the less than comfortable chairs, Sasuke wondered if he should contact Naruto's father. He was sure Minato would want to know about his son immediately. Slowly, he pulled out his cell phone and made the call.

Minato came bursting through the hospital door ten minutes later. The doctor who'd worked on Naruto, Dr. Shizune, was just beginning to tell Sasuke about Naruto's condition. When Minato spotted them, he hurried over. Dr. Shizune turned to him and smiled, putting her hand out to shake. "I'll assume you're the boy's father. I'm Dr. Shizune." Minato could only nod and shake the hand offered. Then he scratched the back of his head, not unlike Naruto, and asked, "How is he?"

Dr. Shizune smiled warmly and said, "As I was just about to tell this fervent young man here, Naruto will be fine. He's resting right now. He has a minor concussion. He'd lost quite a bit of blood before anyone found him. Head wounds are nasty. But he's all patched up now. Let me go do another once-over and if he's up to it, I'll let you see him." With that, she bowed and went back down the hall.

Minato let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding before sinking down onto a chair. Sasuke could do nothing but sigh in relief and sit down as well. After a few minutes of silence, Minato looked over at Sasuke and said quietly, "Thank you for calling, and coming here." Sasuke shrugged and gave the older Uzumaki a small smile. "He's my best friend. I'd do anything for him." Minato raised an eyebrow, never having heard such words from the rather stoic Uchiha. "Well, I'm glad to hear it!" Minato exclaimed, patting Sasuke rather roughly on the back, causing the unsuspecting Uchiha to pitch forward abruptly. So much like the blond he loved; terribly energetic and unconcerned with personal boundaries.

Naruto awoke with a horrible head ache. He groaned and attempted to sit up, but the world wouldn't stop spinning. With a grunt, he was able to turn his head enough to see who had opened the door when he heard it click. A woman with short black hair and kind eyes stepped in. "I see you're awake! How are you feeling?" she said with a smile. Naruto really wanted to ask why doctors always ask that question to their patience. Obviously, since I'm in a hospital, I can't be all too great. But he refrained from voicing his thoughts and just went with, "Head hurts, but I think I'm alright."

Dr. Shizune then introduced herself and helped the blond sit up. Then she asked him some questions and checked him over before telling him that there were people waiting outside to see him. With one last look at her clipboard, Dr. Shizune left Naruto alone. A few minutes passed before the door opened again to admit his father and Sasuke. The older Uzumaki smiled brightly at his son.

"Naruto, you cause me far too much stress! You'll make me old before my time," Minato chastised gently before going over and hugging Naruto. Naruto laughed as he returned his father's hug. "I'm sorry Dad. Promise to be more careful next time. I really would rather not experience such an awful headache ever again!" Sasuke snorted at that and that was when Naruto turned to finally see that the Uchiha was in the room.

Sasuke walked over and smirked at the blond. "Now, how exactly did you wind up in the hospital again, dobe?" Naruto blushed, remembering exactly he'd found his way into a hospital bed. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty careless and a bit pathetic. Sasuke thought he looked cute all embarrassed like that, but of course he wasn't going to say that out loud. Naruto refused to say anything, but Sasuke let it go. He'd find out one way or another.

Naruto stayed in the hospital through the weekend so that he could be monitored closely, in case there were any slow working side-effects or anything from his head injury. He was permitted to go home near midday on Monday. Sasuke had volunteered to pick him up, since Minato had to work and also because they had tutoring. They stopped by Subway to get two $5 sandwiches.

Back at Naruto's house, the boys sat at the table and Sasuke pulled out Naruto's homework for the week while Naruto himself sank his teeth into his sandwich. Sauce slid from the corner of his mouth. Sasuke, without a second thought, swiped it off and stuck his finger in his mouth. Naruto's cheeks grew a pink tint as he watched Sasuke slowly slide his finger back out of his mouth, a thoughtful look on the dark-haired teen's face. Naruto wondered if Sasuke knew just how freaking sexy that was. His cheeks darkened at the thought of something replacing that finger. Said something happily agreed and Naruto bit harshly into his sandwich.

"Hm, I'll have to order your sandwich next time for myself. The sauce is really good. Ok, so for your homework this week…" Naruto hardly registered a word of what Sasuke was saying. His eyes just focused on the moving lips, imagining them moving over his own skin, moaning and calling his name. Naruto stood up suddenly. Sasuke stopped talking abruptly and looked up at the blond with a raised eyebrow. Naruto muttered "Bathroom" before quickly leaving the kitchen.

A few hours later, Naruto waved good bye to Sasuke as the ebony haired male went on his way home. Sasuke got into his car and started the engine. His eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought. After Naruto got back from the bathroom, which he had seemed to be in for quite some time, he'd acted strangely. Well, stranger than normal anyway. He'd been extra loud and talkative, hardly giving Sasuke the chance to speak even when the tutor was trying to explain something to the thickheaded summer school student. It sort of irk him, but he didn't mind too mach. He liked Naruto's voice. Still, it was strange behavior.

Upon arriving home, Sasuke noticed three things. One was the smell of dinner cooking and the other was an extra pair of shoes where there should only have been his mother's by the door. The third thing was that the window that had previously been broken due to a rock crashing through it had been repaired. With a look of slight confusion, Sasuke placed his shoes at the entrance and went through the house to the kitchen. He got two of three answers as he stepped into the room. Mikoto was at the stove, stirring what looked like curry. Beside her, at the counter, was Itachi, cutting vegetables. At the sound of halting footsteps, the older two Uchiha turned to the kitchen doorway to find Sasuke staring at them.

Mikoto smiled and said, "Welcome home Sasuke." "I'm home," he replied and stepped further into the kitchen. He looked at Itachi, who caught his eye and gave him a playful smirk. "Where have you been, otouto?" Itachi said in a slightly teasing voice. Sasuke had to fight the urge to scowl at the tone as he said, "I was tutoring a friend. What are you doing here?" The playful smirk almost seemed to grow larger. "What? Can't I come around for dinner every once in a while? I don't think that was ever a crime." A little frown tugged at Sasuke's lips, but he just shrugged and left the room, saying that he wanted to put his stuff in his room.

Upstairs and in his bedroom, Sasuke tossed his bag near his desk and flopped onto the bed. That stupid Itachi always irked him for some reason. It's like his older brother lived to tease him and rile him up! So as not to think of his brother, Sasuke thought of the broken-but-now-fixed window downstairs. He had only noticed it now, but he was sure that either his mother or father should have brought it up some time ago. It was very strange. Honest as he was, he really didn't want to ask about it if it didn't seem big enough of a deal to bring up with him. So he cast the window out of his mind and replaced it with a teen with sun blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

There was a banging sound resonating through Sasuke's skull. Thinking that he must have dozed off, Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes as he got up from the bed. "Sasuke, dinner's ready, come on down!" Mikoto called through the door before she walked away. Sasuke stretched a bit ran his fingers through his hair before heading to the door. However, he stopped at the sight of an envelope taped to it. Looking around, Sasuke tore the envelope from his door and opened it. Inside were another photo and another note. The photo was one of Naruto sleeping in the hospital. His golden hair lay like a halo on the pillow and his face was relaxed and peaceful. Strong, tan arms lay on the crisp whit sheets, an IV tube in one of them. It was such a simple photo but Sasuke blushed nonetheless. He loved Naruto's sleeping face. It was practically the only time the blond looked so at ease.

With a small smile, Sasuke placed the photo in his desk drawer, next to the one with a shirtless Naruto, and began to read the note:

_I'm glad our little blond friend was unharmed. How sweet of you to show such concern, running right to him when you heard the news. You're getting quite bold, Sasuke. Play nice with Naruto, lest he finds himself in a much worse situation._

Sasuke growled. Who the hell was toying with him? With him and Naruto? This game was seriously beginning to get on his nerves. Sasuke scrunched up the letter and threw it in the waste bin before opening his bedroom door and going downstairs for dinner. Little did he know that the game was just about to get even better.

***Squee! Aren't I the best? No, no I'm not. But, I'd like to think I don't totally suck. Just something I'd like to mention is that I'm mixing Japanese culture with American culture. Yea, I know I'm weird. They live in Japan and have an almost American lifestyle. Wtf? You'll read more of this culture clash as the story progresses. Not sure how long this will be but I hope not to exceed 20 chapters. Hope, but I tend to write more than I mean. Gah! I'm ranting again! Sorry. Well, R&R please! Trust me, it does give me inspiration and motivation. Besides, it's almost my birthday! 3/8 Until next time, ja ne! ^_^***


End file.
